multiverse_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Lord Malin Belenor
BIG WIP WILL FINISH SOON! Personality Malin's personality is a bit of an odd one. His very presence gives both calm and fearful thoughts into those around him, albeit the fear only hits those he may have a target for. His demeanor is very regal in how he speaks, and elegant in his movements. Despite being a daunting 7 foot 2 inches in height, he doesn't present himself as bloodthirsty or murderous, instead presenting himself as one who seeks alliance with others. He usually has very long black, flowing hair, due to his evolution of blood taking. He usually wears a long robe-like coat which drapes down to his ankles, while he also wears some fancier kind of pants and boots. Other than this the most notable thing about him are his wonderfully beautiful blue eyes, which turn a violently blood red color when in combat. Background Malin was born in Dusseldorf, Germany of two of the most powerful original living vampires that were around at the time. Growing up, he was taught to avoid things such as direct contact with anything human, or even to run and avoid conflict whenever possible. This changed when the council that his parents were a part of saw potential in him and sneakingly took him away to a smaller, less populated part of Dusseldorf. It was there that Malin learned how to take fights into his own hands, and rather than rely on the immense power he was born with, he more than often relied on his skills alone to finish his tasks, which allowed him to fight his mentor several times without getting too many injuries in the process. He would continue this until his parents found him and, realizing they had no choice, they started teaching Malin forbidden arts. These included such taboo practices as Necromancy, the magic of the dead and the Dark Arts, something that hadn't been touched in many eons due to its sheer instability. While struggling to learn it, Malin had taken himself into several battles against the humans who rioted against them in the streets, which, in turn eventually lead the Vampires to ultimately be victorious due to Malin's effort. Upon reaching full adulthood Malin was sent away from his home to Strasbourg to learn from an old friend of theirs. Upon arriving he had found out that their friend was murdered by a fellow Vampire due to a misunderstanding and was executed by Malin's hand. This led him to run away from his home and develop his skills on his own, in an abandoned manor in Dusseldorf. After reaching the eternal age of 23, Malin had become known as "The Great Red Terror Of The World" due to his infamously powerful combative skills, which made him a veritable one man army, even against the most powerful generals. Malin had taken over so much territory that it was rare to not see him wandering around, bragging of his victories. This bragging however, led to a voracious ego growing in Malin, which gave the humans the opportunity they needed. A battle strategy was set up to take place at Malin's manor, and while they were planning for weeks and months on end, Malin himself stood atop his manor and laughed at them, but there is one mistake that Malin made which cost him the battle...he didn't feed himself for those weeks that they were preparing. Despite this unprepared start, Malin had ferocious energy and wrath towards the army in his heart. Enraptured by the glory of his own power, he jumped into the battle as they stormed the manor, but to avail. This is where Malin earned his infamous nickname, "The 30,000 Man Slayer". Using nothing but his bare hands and claws, he took out over 30,000-37,000 soldiers which took up three and a half armies, and so far, the battle was his. That was, however, until Malin suddenly collapsed, having not mastered his vampiric needs for blood, him not feeding upon anyone took its tole as he was captured and tortured. However, despite the constant torture and executions that were supposed to happen, Malin wouldn't die. No matter what they did, nothing could truly kill him, and they tried: Decapitation, disintegration, even holy magic of the highest caliber, to no avail. The humans saw only one option that would be their safest bet, and they carried it out almost immediately after discussing it. They ended up starving Malin, and when that didn't kill him, they initiated the second phase where beneath his manor, they built a huge, soundproof, inescapable tomb for Malin, and thus, they buried him alive, in his signature chair. Starving and malnourished, Malin could do nothing but sit there as the above world changed, while his manor rotted away as well. For countless millenia (speculated to be possibly 79,000 years), Malin lay underground, and unbeknownst to him however, due to his inactivity and weakness due to the starvation inflicted upon him, he had lost the overbearing powers he once had, having them be severely weakened over those long years. After a very long while, the Vampiric council had finally managed to crack the preventative labrynth of Lord Malin's Manor and found themselves staring directly at their once great leader, mummified and sitting perfectly still, Malin still was able to breath, much to the other Vampire's surprise. Still unable to move, the Vampires brought sacrificies to him and let him drink their blood. For days upon days, they fed him the blood of several hundred villagers before resorting to animals, and after a while, Malin was able to get up and move. Now, as Malin is recovering, he seeks to get at least a good portion of his power that he once had at his prime, and while he may never be able to have that much power, he can get damn close...but it will require a lot of blood, and alot of training to ger his body back in shape. Powers Transcendent Vampiric Physiology: Being born of two of the most powerful Vampires alive, even in his current state, Malin possesses a unique role among all vampires, despite his recovery being slow, he retains his ascended godhood among his people and could still fight in this condition. With this physiology Malin possesses a great amount of intelligence, skill, wit, experience and mastery in almost every single ability and power that he possesses. Master Necromancer : One of Malin's most powerful attributes is his natural attunement to death and everything involving the dead. Using unspeakable magic and ritualistic practices, Malin is able to perform terrifying feats that include bringing the dead to life, bringing unfortunate luck to those he wishes it upon and possibly the most dangerous part...being able to amass an army of very powerful, skilled undead warriors. This combined with his other arcane masteries would allow him, at full power to summon an army which would stain the very foundations of hell in blood if it got that far. Master of Supernatural Darkness (Along with The Dark Arts) : Another uncommon aspect of Malin is that unlike most dark arcane masteries, his falls under a very specific category. Being a transcendent vampire, despite not having the great power he used to, he is able to utilize a very unholy, deep dark void of darkness that is exclusive to himself. He can draw from this source to perform all sorts of incredible magical tricks, such as creating bound weaponry, armor, using the energy to forge permanent accessories and armory. Along with this he can use the more destructive side of it and summon pitch black void energy to disentegrate and destroy almost all it touches. Usually these spells that involve more destruction require more focus and gradual build up time, usually being used a final hit sort of move. Dynamic Immortality : As he gains more and more power from his sickly state, Malin's immortality is powered by his own current condition. With him at his weakest, his immortality has simply stopped him from aging, and when he moves to his standard form it will be more like having near normal immortality. Many could dread to think what this would be like if he got to max power though...and due to his necromancy powers, he is able to augment and manipulate ONLY his immortality to be able to resist many of its weaknesses seeing as how he's technically already undead. Abilities Unnatural Charisma : Due to his strange...beautiful-handsome-ish look being a vampire, he can charm anyone he wishes to charm, often using this to get easy people to feed on. Sometimes though, he may just need "respite" and will let them go, without them ever knowing what he truly is. Ascended Combat : As one learns to never forget how to ride a bicycle, Malin has most certainly not forgotten how to fight. His skill, precision, strength and strategy have allowed him to contend with and take down Vampires who would even be considered close to a match for him. One must never underestimate such a man, despite his outward going appearance of being so elegant. Limitations 1. Despite all of this power sounding extravagent, unfortunately, or fortunately, Malin has only just started recovering from losing over 90% of his original power. This limits him as he needs to remember and essentially train himself all over again just to get back to a good point. 2. His immortality is weakened only when he is in his recovering state, should he reach his full power state though, one must not worry, as while he may be pretty much unkillable at max power, he does accept defeat if he is clearly outclassed and beaten by a superior opponent. 3. Malin takes fighting seriously sometimes, only when giving a worthy opponent a duel does he ever show his softer side of combat, which can often leave him open. 4. His use of magic drains his power significantly so until he reaches his max level of power he can go in this form, he is stuck having to use barely none of it considering it can set back his progress so drastically. 5. Malin surprisingly, has only fought 10 huge battles in his countless Millenia of being alive, though only the one with the 30,000 something soldiers was the most significant, so he is experienced, but not against everything. Trivia -Despite his many years of experience and all the power and skill he has obtained, Malin has lost a total record of 5 very close and good fights, often showing respect to the others who beat him. However, this was before he was at his peak and even if he reached max power, those opponents would never think to fight him again. -While almost no traditional method of fighting can permanently injure or kill him, Malin has been shown to be quite susceptible to traps and starvation. -Malin is surprisingly, able to change his own gender, allowing him to shapeshift into an entirely similar being, albeit its basically him as a woman, and in both of these forms he is either very persuasively dominant, or ungodly submissive. -Malin is into practically anybody, he does not see biology in those he likes, he simply takes those he finds lovable in with him. Category:Blog posts